Summon or Cinnamon
by techie2007
Summary: Harry finds a spell. This brings two enemies together and might tear apart Hogwarts. One shot deal for right now. GinnyDraco, Founders, RonHermione, Harry is content to be single.


Harry pulled a promising book off the shelf. He tried to flip through the pages but they appeared to be glued together. He took the book back to the table where Hermione and Ron were working. He was vaguely aware of Ron asking Hermione why they had to do all their homework on Friday night. Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione, this book won't open." Harry struggled to pry the pages apart. Hermione looked up from her Advanced Transfigurations essay.

"Let me see." Hermione took the book and inspected it carefully. She tapped it with her wand twice and the pages sprung apart. "Here." Hermione handed it back to Harry. He looked at the pages in confusion and set the book on the table.

"I can't read it anyway." Harry plopped into a chair next to Ron. Hermione turned the book towards her again. "Can you read it?" He asked his friend. Ron looked from his girlfriend to his best friend.

"It's some kind of ancient language. I can only make out a few of the words. This one is past… And that is… oh that's summon or cinnamon. It's either a spell or a grocery list."

"Why would Hogwarts keep a book of grocery lists in the library?" Ron asked.

"It might be basic potions ingredients or something like that."

"Read, Hermione." Ron prompted. Hermione hesitated before picking up the book.

"Havinth arstic masto igvalia advinath gorseds zangth ejedge thinth." Hermione sounded out the words phonetically. Ron frowned.

"It's not a beautiful language."

"It didn't seem to do anything." Harry added. Hermione shrugged and went back to her work. Harry closed the book and put it in the pile of other useless books he had pulled from the shelf. Two hours later, the trio of seventh years left the library having finally finished their homework.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the time on Harry's watch clicked over to midnight, a whirlwind rushed through the boys' dormitory. Harry woke with a start. He grabbed his glasses, opened his curtains and gasped. Four strangers were standing in middle of the room. Harry scrambled out of bed. One of the strangers noticed him in the dark. 

"Where are we?" A deep voice asked. His three companions shushed him.

"We are at school." A sweet voice whispered. "Your spell worked, my dear friend." Harry finally found his voice.   
"Can we go down to the common room?" He asked in a hurried whisper. The four strangers nodded and followed Harry out of boys' dormitory. In the dim light of the common room, Harry got a better look at the four strangers.

"Our school must have lasted for more than a thousand years." A strong but feminine voice said. The happiness was evident.

"Your school? Not possible…" Harry muttered.

"What isn't possible?"  
"You are the Founders." One of the women lit her wand.

"We are." Harry plopped into a chair.   
"Oh no." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paced nervously. The four founders watched him. Godric Gryffindor stood and stopped the pacing seventh year.

"Which common room are we in?"

"The Gryffindor common room." Godric turned and smiled at the other male founder.

"I told you Salazar. I told you a Gryffindor would be the ones to summon us." Harry froze.

"Summon?" Rowena Ravenclaw nodded.

"I wrote a spell. It was in the ancient tongue of course…" She trailed off as Harry sprinted up to his room. He woke Ron quietly before grabbing his wand. Ron followed his best friend down the stairs. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and took in the four strange people.

"Who are they?" Harry waved Ron's comment aside.

"Can you summon Hermione?" Ron nodded. He muttered a spell and a note flew from his wand. Harry started pacing again as they waited for Hermione. Ron flopped into a chair next to Rowena.

"Nervous fellow, isn't he?" The founder asked. Ron shrugged. Hermione finally came downstairs looking grumpy and groggy.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked impatiently. 

"We have a problem." Harry said quietly. Hermione opened her sleepy eyes a little wider. "That thing you read today… I think it might have been a spell. And I think it summoned them." Harry nodded to the four founders. Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"You are the one who read my spell. I am terribly proud. But I must admit I had hoped it would be one of my own students." Hermione looked at Rowena in confusion. "How terribly rude of me! My name is Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron fell out of his chair. The founders looked around in confusion.

"You are who?" Hermione stuttered. 

"Didn't you know who you were summoning?" Helga Hufflepuff asked from the darkest shadows in the room.

"No. I don't fluently speak the ancient languages. I know a few of the words but I just sounded out the rest." Hermione sat in the chair that Ron had vacated. He remained on the floor in dazed confusion. 

"Oh no." Hermione and Rowena said at the same time.

"Perhaps the students should go back to bed." Salazar Slytherin said quietly. Godric turned to the other male founder.

"I think we should take you to the Headmaster." Harry answered. Hermione shook her head.

"I think we should bring the Headmaster here. It would be better if we didn't take them outside the common room. Harry should go since he knows where the Headmaster's office is." Harry started for the door but stopped when it opened. 

"No need for anyone to go anywhere. I'm right here." Professor Dumbledore said cordially. He smiled at Harry. He bowed slightly in the general direction of the Founders. "Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione… Perhaps you could explain to me why the four Founders are sitting in the Gryffindor common room." Harry expected Dumbledore to be angry but there was a merry twinkle in the older wizard's eyes. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry found a book written in one of the ancient languages in the library. It didn't want to open but when I tapped the cover twice with my wand and it opened. Harry couldn't read it so he pushed it back towards me. Ron told me to read the page it was open to so I sounded out the words. I thought it was an ingredient list for a potion." Hermione added sheepishly. Dumbledore smiled at the Head Girl. He turned to Rowena.

"Lady Ravenclaw, how long will the spell last?" He asked with a slight bow. 

"How long will we remain? It depends on the power of the person who cast the spell." 

"She's quite strong." Salazar's smooth voice was like ice when he continued. "Especially for a muggle-born." Hermione, Ron, and Harry glared at Salazar.

"Watch that forked tongue, snake." Godric said softly. Salazar nodded at the other founder. 

"Perhaps you three should go get dressed. I need to call the heads of the houses." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

"What about our heirs?" Godric said suddenly. Salazar's expression brightened visibly.

"Do you think they are all here?" Helga asked. Harry still hadn't seen the fourth founder in the light. Rowena smiled.  
"I could check." Rowena frowned when Godric shook his head. 

"I think we need to use our enchanted objects. It will be less traceable." Godric said softly. Salazar and Helga agreed.

"You win. But I had a great spell." Salazar laughed.

"You always have a great spell." Rowena scowled at Salazar then smiled at his underhanded compliment. 

"What's your enchanted object, Lord Gryffindor?" Harry asked. Godric smiled.

"A sword. It was a beautiful sword."

"In the Sorting Hat?" Hermione asked. Godric nodded enthusiastically. 

"Did someone pull it out of the hat?" Harry blushed.

"I did." He answered quietly. 

"Hurrah!" Godric shouted. The two female founders and Hermione shushed him. "Sorry. Good show, my boy." Godric ruffled Harry's black hair. "Rowena…"

"It was a small raven necklace. The clasp can only be opened by my heir." Ron stood up. He turned to Hermione.

"Didn't your mother give you a raven necklace for your last birthday?" Hermione nodded. "Let me see it." Hermione took the necklace off and handed it to her boyfriend. Ron tried to open the clasp but it didn't work. Harry also tried. Finally, they passed it to Rowena. 

"This is my necklace. My heir is a Gryffindor… How odd." She muttered to herself as she handed the necklace back to Hermione. "But the sorting Hat is good at its job." The founder smiled brilliantly at her heir. Rowena turned to Salazar. "Your turn, friend." Harry scowled. 

"My object was also a sword. It can only be touched by one of my heirs."

"You won't find your heir at Hogwarts." Ron said darkly. Dumbledore nodded his head at the founder.

"Your heir is off trying to demolish the world."

"Both of his heirs are?" Helga asked from the shadows. Harry frowned.

"Both?"

"Yes. I, unlike my fellow founders, have two heirs. My son bore two children, a boy and a girl. The boy retained the Slytherin name but the girl married and took her husband's name. If only I could remember it…" Godric laughed.

"You can't remember the last name of your own heir." Salazar frowned. Harry was also frowned. Rowena smiled at him. 

"I know you are wondering about our appearances not matching our words. I will tell you more once we are fully assembled." She said kindly. Helga cleared her throat.

"Your granddaughter married a man named Malfoy, Salazar." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 

"We have a Malfoy at Hogwarts. I will have his head of house wake him when he comes."

"He is a Slytherin, correct?" Dumbledore nodded and Salazar seemed content. "Helga, it has come to you at last."

"You are incorrect, Salazar. I also have two heirs. However, they are immediate family. It is the Weasleys." Ron's eyes widened. "The youngest boy and the youngest girl share the responsibility." Ron smiled nervously. 

"That's me. And my sister, Ginny…" His voice broke as he spoke. Helga smiled.

"The magical object is a gold seal. It bears the crest designed for my husband." Hermione noticed how Salazar's expression darkened at the mention of Helga's husband. "It will bring itself to you on the Christmas of your 17th year."

"That's this year." Ron answered.   
"But I knew it was you before I even spoke. You look so much like Augustus."

"You three need to get dressed. I will summon the professors and Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, will you wake Miss Weasley?" Hermione nodded. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, everyone was gathered. Draco sulked in a corner with Snape. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap. Ginny was curled up in one of the armchairs and Harry was leaning on the arm of her chair. The Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were conversing softly as the founders arranged themselves in chairs in front of everyone. Helga's chair was settled in the shadows. Harry wondered if she was hiding. When the professors had finished their conversation and turned their attention to the founders, Salazar spoke. The four founders looked like rulers holding court. 

"I suppose Professor Dumbledore has told the professors why they are here. Only young Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy do not know why they are here." 

"We are the founders of Hogwarts." Rowena stated. Draco scoffed. 

"The founders?" Draco laughed sardonically. "Are you insane?" Snape shook his head at his favorite student. 

"He sounds just like you, Salazar." Godric said quietly. Rowena laughed.

"He's as handsome as you as well." Helga said from the shadows. Draco struggled not to blush as Salazar looked at the woman to the right of him. Rowena was on his left and Godric was on Rowena's left.

"What are the founders doing at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. Helga smiled at her heir from the shadows but Rowena answered.

"When Salazar announced his intentions to leave Hogwarts, I created a spell to capture our essences before we passed to the next life. We retained our bodies as they were at the time the spell was cast but our essences would hold all the memories of the years we had lived. I created the spell so I would only work after a thousand years had passed. We wanted to see if the school would continue. Even Salazar was concerned about the school."

"So you are here to visit the school and nothing else."

"That is our intention." Godric answered Snape's question.

"Can you do magic?" Hermione asked. Rowena smiled.

"We can. Our essences are as magical as we once were. We all retain our unique powers."

"Why are all the heirs Gryffindors except me?" Draco asked from the corner. 

"People usually possess more than one of the traditional house traits. When bloodlines merge and change, people inherit traits from both sides of the family." Helga answered. Draco opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind and shut it. 

"Are we tampering with the past?" Godric shook his head at his heir.

"Rowena assured us that the past would not be changed. We will have an affect on the future however."

"What are these unique powers?" Ron asked. Salazar's blue eyes sparkled at the mention of their powers.

"Rowena is an animagi but more importantly, she is a master of charms, spells, and transfigurations. She is really very clever." Helga's praise caused Rowena to blush. 

"Godric knows a lot about magical beasts. And he is so skilled at flying that he no longer needs a broom or a spell." Harry beamed at his ancestor.

"Salazar is a parseltongue. He created several spells of his own. He can do wandless magic."

"Helga can also do wandless magic. She is skilled with potions and herbology. She knows medicinal spells and herbs." Helga smiled at her fellow founder.

"How old are you all?" Draco asked. Rowena frowned.

"It is impolite to ask a lady her age." She said huffily. Godric laughed.  
"Salazar, Rowena, and I are 21. Helga is 18."

"But you parted ways years after the school opened." Ginny said softly.

"Fours years after the school was opened, Rowena cast the spell."

"You were thirteen when you helped start the school." Ginny said to Helga. Salazar nodded.

"She was the most powerful Light witch in history. That is why she has two heirs. Usually one person cannot manage that much power. I have two heirs for a similar reason."

"One day there will be only one heir to Hufflepuff. And she will be as powerful as I was when I lived. There will be a boy then too. But he will be the heir to my brother, Augustus's, powers. But that is not important now." 

"Headmaster, I think it best if we were to move this somewhere else." Snape said suddenly. Dumbledore nodded. 

"We could use the private quarters from our days here." Rowena suggested. Godric nodded.

"We had them sealed before we left the school. The four of us, Augustus Hufflepuff, and our heirs are the only ones who can unseal them." Godric stood. He assisted Rowena to her feet. Helga raised the hood of her cape before taking Salazar's offered arm. Ginny was the first one to speak as they walked through the silent halls. 

"Why do you hide your face?" She asked Helga. Helga looked away and Salazar answered.  
"Helga was considered the most beautiful woman of our time. She dislikes being stared at." Ginny nodded. "I see the same beauty in your face." Salazar added. Ginny blushed at the compliment. Helga rested a small hand on her heir's shoulder.

"Will they stare?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." Ginny answered honestly. Draco followed behind them at a short distance. He had been watching all of the founders since his arrival at the Gryffindor common room. Godric was as tall as Dumbledore and had dark hair that was unruly like his heir's. The founder had strong features similar to Harry's. The only thing that set the two apart was Godric's warm blue eyes. Rowena was tall for a woman. Her honey colored hair was plied intricately on top of her head. She had warm honey eyes. Salazar had the same silvery blond hair as Draco. However, unlike Draco he had blue eyes, eyes that could be both warm and icy. The founder of his own house was equal to the other male founder's height. He had yet to see anything about Helga except that she was the shortest of the four. She held herself regally. Without intending to Draco glanced at Ginny. She was an inch shorter than the founder she had descended from and held herself in the same way. Draco shifted his attention away in disgust. The voice in his head reminded him the she was poor and a muggle lover. Finally, the group stopped in front of an empty space between a suit of house elf armor and a painting of the Forbidden Forest. Helga stepped forward and placed her hand on the stonewall.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." Helga chanted. The wall melted away and revealed a beautiful door. Four couples of precious gems gleamed as the torch light hit them. Draco and the rest of the group watched what happened in awe. Godric stepped forward and traced a line engraved in the door. The outline of a lion glowed. The two rubies were the eyes of the lion. Rowena stepped forward next. A raven with eyes of sapphires glowed when she finished. Salazar's emerald-eyes snake glittered next. Finally Helga's badger with eyes of onyx flashed. The door swung open seconds later. Everyone crossed through and the door shut. 

"Do you have to have all four to get in?" Harry asked. Godric shook his head.   
"We just wanted to show you all four. You only need one." His answer was lost on the group as they admired the room they had entered. It was larger than the Great Hall. The ceiling was enchanted with the same spell as the school dining hall but the night seemed brighter than usual. 

"It is enchanted to provide enough light to see no matter the time of day or the weather." Rowena said softly. The gazes of the students and professors shifted lower. The room was shaped like a pentagon. The wall behind them was white and contained only one door. The other four walls were each painted in the colors of a different house. Four metallic doors sparkled on each of the walls. "Each founder has their own set of rooms. The doors are counted from the left. The first is the founder's bedroom. Next is a bath. Third, you will find another bedroom. The fourth door is whatever the founder needs when they enter." Rowena crossed the large room and opened the last bronze door set in the blue wall. Across the wall, the word "Ravenclaw" was written in delicate bronze writing. Hermione gasped when she looked down from the word to the door Rowena had opened. Everyone caught a glimpse of books before Rowena swung the door shut.   
"The doors only open if they belong to you or if you have the owner's permission." Rowena passed to the fourth door in the green wall. She struggled against the silver door. Salazar smiled and the door swung open. Rowena gasped then slammed the door shut. 

"Salazar Slytherin!" Rowena's sharp voice echoed. Helga slapped his arm gently and scolded him. Draco noticed how his founder's eyes sparkled in laughter. Rowena walked back to the group. Harry looked at his watch and cringed.

"We should be getting back to bed. It's nearly 2 in the morning." Harry said softly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Actually, we were discussing having the heirs stay here. This way they can learn about us and they powers they will inherit." 

"We'll gain your powers?" Draco asked. Salazar nodded. Dumbledore hesitated before agreeing.

"You must guarantee me that they will be safe." All four founders nodded.

"No harm will come to them." Helga answered softly. Dumbledore acquiesced. Ron cleared his throat. Everyone shifted their attention to him. His ears reddened. He hesitated and Hermione recognized the problem. 

"There's only one guest bedroom for Lady Hufflepuff." She said. Ron smiled gratefully at her. 

"Oh dear…" Helga whispered. She looked from Ron to Ginny. "You both can't stay there." Ginny smiled weakly.

"I'll go back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron's older, he deserves the privilege." 

"We could use the room that changes." Ron said. Ginny shook her head.

"I would lose my bedroom every time you need something else from the room." Harry had a sudden idea.

"What if Ron stayed with me?" He said. Godric clapped him on the shoulder and beamed at him.

"That would solve our problems." Helga said softly. "As long as Ron agrees." The red-haired boy nodded enthusiastically. "Good. There is no need to go back to your rooms tonight. There are nightclothes in the bedrooms. Tomorrow you can pack your stuff and move here." 

"Goodnight." Rowena turned to the nearest student. She pressed her lips against Draco's pale forehead. His eyes widened in surprise. Rowena moved quickly to Ron then Harry. She kissed both cheeks of the two girls. Finally, she shooed them off to bed. Each went their separate ways. The four Gryffindors smiled at each other before exiting. Draco crossed through the threshold of his room without a backwards glance. After all four doors were shut, Dumbledore spoke to the founders.

"I know you are powerful but these students have been through a lot in their time. Especially Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Please watch out for them." Helga smiled beneath her hood and Dumbledore could feel the warmth generated by the expression.

"Our students were always our most important concerns. Our heirs will be even more so. A prophecy was made before Salazar parted ways with us and we have every intention of helping them be fulfilled." Dumbledore nodded. He and the other professors bowed before leaving the room. Together the four founders entered Rowena's Room of Requirement. It had changed into a sitting room. The four settled themselves into the plush armchairs. 

"I'm surprised that their powers haven't manifested yet." Salazar said after a moment of silence. Helga laughed and lowered her hood. 

"Always to the point, Salazar." Her voice was merry and her green eyes sparkled. Her long scarlet curls cascaded down her back as she removed her cape. 

"That is why we are here, isn't it?" Rowena nodded.

"We agreed. We cannot allow darkness to reign." Salazar's snort was much undignified.

"What is so funny?" Godric asked. 

"I am the greatest Dark wizard to walk the earth and I am going to train my heir to stop darkness from reigning."

"If you do not and darkness comes to power, you will no longer be considered the greatest Dark wizard." Salazar's silent laughter ceased at Godric's words. "You will be replaced." The Dark wizard's face darkened.

"I will not be replaced." He added coldly. He knew Godric was counting on his ego and pride to keep him with the group. "Perhaps I shall take over the world instead." Rowena and Godric looked at Salazar in concern but relaxed when they saw the merry twinkle in his eyes.

"You shouldn't jest like that." Helga scolded him softly. "We had best be off to bed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke the next morning as sunlight streamed into her room. Her bed seemed softer than usual. It was also brighter. She opened her eyes and blinked in the sunshine. She looked around the room. It was a soft yellow color. Ebony wood furniture filled the room. Ginny climbed out of bed and smiled at the long white satin nightgown she was wearing. A soft knock interrupted Ginny's perusal of herself. Ginny grabbed what she assumed to be a dressing gown and buttoned it as she crossed to the door. She opened it soundlessly. Helga smiled at the sixth year student. 

"Hello, Ginny." Ginny smiled.

"Hello, Lady Hufflepuff." Helga's laughter was light. Ginny stepped aside and Helga entered as she spoke.

"Please call me Helga. We are practically the same age. We could be sisters in fact." Ginny joined Helga in front of the mirror. Nearly identical faces smiled back. The only noticeable difference was their eyes. Ginny had warm honey eyes like Rowena's and Helga's eyes were green as the emeralds set in the door.   
"You're right." 

"I came to offer you one of my old gowns to wear today." Ginny smiled. Helga's current gown was a deep green. The sleeves belled at the elbow and went almost to the floor. "Hermione will be borrowing one of Rowena's I'm sure." Helga said when Ginny hesitated.

"It's not that I wouldn't love to… What if it doesn't fit?" Helga laughed again.

"Of course it will fit. The nightclothes fit. I never used them but they were made for me." Ginny looked away. "I can understand how you feel about clothes from other people. If you like the gown, I will have a few new ones made for you. In addition, I have already commissioned a dressing gown and several more nightgowns. I think green and blue would be your best colors." Ginny beamed at her ancestor. "Let's get you dressed." Ginny blushed as Helga told her to undress. As soon as the neckline of the nightgown started to slide down Ginny's body, a heavier silk gown appeared over her. She put her arms in the loose bell sleeves. She looked in the mirror as Helga laced the bodice. The dress was a deep blue. Helga smiled in satisfaction. She took the boots handed to her and put them on. Magically they laced themselves. Finally, Ginny followed Helga into the central room.

"Thank you so much Helga." Ginny thanked the founder. 

"Think nothing of it. My heir should be happy. I have to go get us cloaks. Will you wait here?" Ginny nodded and Helga exited into her bedroom. She heard a door close but did not turn.

"Helga!" Ginny turned when she heard someone call. Salazar Slytherin was walking towards her with a smile on his face. "Helga, I have some interesting news." Salazar stopped when he noticed it was Ginny not and Helga. "Oh, Miss Weasley."

"I'm sorry Lord Slytherin. Helga is getting us cloaks."  
"That's alright." Ginny noticed that he was already wearing a long black cloak. Salazar smiled. "I'm just waiting for Draco to come out. We are going to move him up here." Ginny smiled. "I told you I saw Helga's beauty in you."

"She does look just like me." Helga had entered again. She smiled at Salazar. "Where are you off to?" She handed the cloaks to Salazar. He draped the white one over his arm and held up the green one. Helga turned and slipped her arms into the cloak. Salazar held up the white cloak. Ginny stepped towards him and turned. She felt strange and yet ladylike. She closed the clasp and smiled at Salazar. He looked down at her kindly. 

"We are off to pack up Draco." 

"We are off to pack up Ginny." Helga replied.

"Perhaps after we move Draco, we could come help the ladies." Helga beamed at her friend.   
"That would be lovely. Can you get into the tower?"

"I will need the password." The two founders turned to Ginny. She blushed.

"It's Billywig." Salazar thanked her. He bowed slightly as the girls left the room. As soon as the door leading to the hall shut, Draco entered from the Slytherin guest room. 

"There you are." Draco apologized.

"I can't get this belt on." Salazar smiled. He helped the student with his belt. Draco was glad that medieval wizarding fashion was different from muggle fashion. He was wearing long black pants with a green tunic over top. The belt was buckled over top the tunic. 

"We have to pack quickly. We are helping the ladies when we are done." Draco followed his house's founder, shock on his face. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open when Ginny said the password. She and Helga struggled to climb into the portrait hole. Suddenly Godric, Harry, and Ron appeared behind them.

"Could the ladies use some help?" Godric teased. Helga frowned but her eyes still smiled.

"You know we could."   
"Harry and Ron. Go in and take them when I hand them up." Ron and Harry scrambled inside. Ginny noticed their long black pants and tunics. Harry's tunic was red and Ron's was yellow. Godric lifted Helga by the waste and Ron took her hand. After assuring that Helga was situated, Godric smiled at Ginny. "Have you ever been handed into a carriage or such?" Ginny looked at him as if he had two heads. "I'll take that as a no. Just relax. The purpose is so the lady doesn't strain herself." Godric lifted Ginny easily. She tensed but relaxed when Harry her hand. She relaxed even more when her feet touched the ground. Godric climbed in after her. Ginny looked around the empty common room before answering.

"Thank you, Lord Gryffindor." Ginny thanked the tall man. He bowed. 

"At your service madam. Now if you will excuse me, I have two young gentlemen to move." He smiled as he walked away. Helga smiled at him. The pair started up the steps to the girls' dormitories when Rowena and Hermione came down. True to Helga's word, Hermione was wearing one of Rowena's gowns. Rowena's gowns were plainer than Helga's was but neither girl noticed the difference.

"My dear friend." Helga said to Rowena. Rowena smiled. "Did you have trouble getting?"

"No."

"Rowena conjured steps." Hermione said from behind Rowena. Ginny grinned as Helga blushed. 

"That's why I taught Herbology and Potions." She said to her heir. Ginny smiled. "Are you all done?" Hermione nodded. She held out her hand. Two miniature trunks were clutched there. "Rowena, you are brilliant. If Salazar wasn't coming to help, I would do the same." Rowena laughed.

"Don't offend his pride." 

"I have no plans to wound him." Helga's expression softened. Rowena hugged her gently. 

"We had best hurry. I asked Hermione to show me around the castle before the students got back."

"Where are they?" Ginny asked. 

"Professor Dumbledore and the other professors took everyone to Hogsmeade so we could move without questions. They will be back before dinner." 

"You had better hurry. It is already 11." Helga said softly. Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks. "Dinner is still at 12, isn't it?" Ginny smiled while Hermione laughed. Now Rowena and Helga exchanged confused looks. 

"We call the noon meal lunch and evening meal dinner." Hermione explained. 

"Oh. That will take getting used to." Rowena said. "But let us go. Have fun." Rowena and Hermione hurried out of the common room as Helga and Ginny hurried up the stairs. Ginny opened her trunk and carefully packed everything away by hand.

"Wouldn't magic be faster?" Helga asked from her perch on Ginny's bed.

"It would be but everything will explode out when it is opened. I'd rather that didn't happen." Helga smiled. She hummed to herself while her heir packed. She offered to help several times but Ginny refused. After 45 minutes of packing Ginny was finally done. She sat next to Helga gracefully.   
"All finished? Good. We should go down and wait for Salazar and Draco." Ginny fought back a frown. "Don't you like Draco?"

"He hasn't been very nice to me or my family. Plus his father tried to kill me in my first year." Helga frowned. This time her eyes did not laugh. "He is a Dark wizard."

"Draco's father?" Ginny nodded. "Salazar is a Dark wizard and you do not hate him." Ginny took a deep breath. 

"Lord Slytherin has only been nice to me. Draco has not."

"Perhaps things will change. Things always change." Helga hugged her heir. The smile was back. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salazar climbed up into the common room but Draco hesitated outside.

"Come on, Draco. I see Helga and Miss Weasley."

"Why are we helping a Gryffindor?"

"Because she is a lady and physical work is good for men." Draco scowled. "Move along or I'll disown you." Draco followed Salazar into the common room but he missed the smiling in Salazar's eyes. Salazar crossed quickly to the spot where Helga and Ginny were sitting. Helga saw him first.

"Hello Salazar. Hello Mr. Malfoy." Draco bowed stiffly. "Ginny and I were just discussing the changes that have been made. Salazar, did you know that dinner is now the evening meal?" Salazar smiled at Draco's confused expression.

"I daresay it will be very hard to get used to. Is your trunk upstairs, Miss Weasley?" Ginny turned and nodded. 

"I'll show you which room." Ginny stood. Helga smiled at Salazar and Draco before they followed Ginny up the stairs. Salazar noticed that Ginny and Helga held themselves in the same way. Ginny was using the banister. Suddenly a spark ignited between her fingers and the carved wood. Ginny gasped. 

"Do not be afraid, Miss Weasley. Spending time with Helga has stirred up the power that you hold within you. The banister is magical. Any male who touches it will be thrown back to the bottom."

"That is why neither of you are touching it…" Salazar smiled. Ginny continued up the stairs with the two men behind her. She pointed out the trunk that belonged to her. Helga had used magic to decorate it. Ginny was surprised when Salazar and Draco picked it up. "You aren't going to use magic?" Ginny asked.

"Physical work is good for men." Salazar said with a smile. Draco just stared straight ahead and scowled. Ginny followed them down the stairs. Helga was waiting by the door. Salazar and Draco exited and set down the trunk. Salazar turned. He lifted Helga down out of the portrait hole. Helga smiled.

"Merci." Salazar and Helga looked at Draco expectantly. 

"No. I refuse. She can get out of the common room herself. Weasley has done it tons of times." Salazar slapped the back of Draco's head. Draco bit his lip to keep from talking back more. 

"It's alright." Ginny conjured stairs and climbed down herself. Helga beamed at her heir. "I wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy to strain himself." Draco growled at Ginny but Salazar smacked the back of his head again.

"Let's go, Draco. And it's Miss Weasley from now on." Draco rubbed the back of his blond head with one hand and lifted the trunk with the other. Together the four went to the founders' private quarters. Helga opened the main door. Then with a wave of her arm, the door to Ginny's bedroom swung open. After setting Ginny's trunk in her room, Draco and Salazar disappeared into the fourth door in the green wall. 

"Ginny, why does Mr. Malfoy dislike you so much?" Ginny blushed. 

"He is rich and my family is poor. He hates muggles and muggle-borns and my brother's girlfriend is a muggle-born." Helga nodded. She led Ginny from the bedroom to the Room of Requirement. It was a cozy parlor. Ginny took off her cloak and settled into a plush chair as Helga did the same. 

"Salazar told me that you made a magic spark. I'm terribly proud." Ginny blushed. "You will be able to do wandless magic like me. I think you might be the one heir who will be as powerful as I was." Ginny's eyes widened.

"What about Ron?"

"He'll be just as important. Augustus helped up defeat many of the Dark wizards who tried to invade the school after Salazar left. He was almost a fifth founder but he did not want to steal my glory. Instead, he designed the school. If I am right, Ron will have complete knowledge of the design of Hogwarts when his powers manifest themselves. He will be powerful as the four of you." Ginny smiled. 

"I still can't believe this. I am the heir to Helga Hufflepuff and I am sitting here with her." 

"It is amazing." Helga looked away almost nervously before speaking again. "Ginny, what is your full name?" 

"Melanie Virginia Weasley." Helga smiled. 

"Why do they call you Ginny?" 

"I had cousin named Melanie. Instead of confusing us, they started calling me Ginny. Ginny was my grandmother's name. After awhile it stuck. No one ever went back to calling me Melanie after my cousin changed her name." 

"Would you mind if I call you Melanie sometimes?" Ginny shook her head. Helga regarded her heir lightly. 

"Lunch will be ready if you want to go down." Ginny said after a soft silence. 

"Alright." The pair put their cloaks back on and went into the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking in a group. Ginny joined them as Helga joined Godric and Rowena.  
"Ginny." Harry said brightly.

"Hello, Harry. Are you enjoying your new clothes?" Ginny asked. All three seventh years nodded. "I love it here." Ron put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. 

"It's a good life." Hermione and Ginny giggled as Harry shook his head. Ginny glanced over and noticed that Salazar had joined the other three founders. She carefully scanned the room. Draco was scowling by the door. Suddenly the founders were next to the group of Gryffindors. 

"Ready?" Godric said with a smile. Rowena's hand was resting on top of his extended hand. Helga and Salazar were standing in a similar way. The students answered yes. Ron offered his arm to Hermione and she took it. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other before following. Draco sulked as he trailed behind the four pairs. Ginny felt sad for him. The group finally reached the Great Hall. Dumbledore had moved the house tables. In the middle of the room was a large round table. Dumbledore was seated at one of the seats. 

"Headmaster." Rowena said with a surprised smile.

"Hello, Lady Ravenclaw." Dumbledore stood when everyone entered. "I thought I would join you for lunch." Helga smiled genially at him. The group moved about to their seats. Rowena and Godric took seats on either of Dumbledore. Hermione was next to Rowena with Ron on Hermione's other side. Harry took a seat next to Godric. Salazar sat next to Harry and Helga was next to Ron. Draco took the seat on his founder's other side. Ginny was next to Helga. The men stood standing until all the women were seated. As soon as the men sat down, food appeared on the round table. The founders tentatively tried some the food. When they realized they could eat, they smiled and began to eat in earnest. Finally, everyone had had their fill. The food cleared away and the diners chatted merrily. Godric spoke with Dumbledore. Salazar captured Harry's attention to Draco's dismay. Helga was deep in conversation with Ron and Hermione was having a good-natured argument with Rowena. Ginny glanced around the table. She and Draco were the only ones not in a conversation. Ginny hesitated before turning to Draco. He spoke before she could.  
"Lord Slytherin may want me to be nice to you but I refuse to be nice to someone like you. I plan to ignore you with my entire being." Draco scowled into his cup as Ginny looked away. The sting of tears in her eyes surprised Ginny. She rose and fled from the Great Hall before anyone could see her tears. Ron stood to follow her but Helga pulled him back into his seat. 

"Give her a chance to get to our quarters. Then I will go after her." Helga whispered. Ron nodded. Salazar was whispering with Draco. Draco looked mildly ashamed. 

"Helga, Draco would like to apologize to Miss Weasley if she is willing to speak with him." Helga nodded.

"I will tell Melanie." Ron laughed. "What?"

"No one has called her Melanie since she was 6. Mum yelled at her for wandering too close to the lake." 

"Well, I like Melanie. It's a beautiful name." Helga answered softly. 

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Ron said nervously. Helga smiled.

"You did not." Ron smiled at the founder. Salazar turned back to Harry. Helga looked at the Salazar's heir. "Mr. Malfoy, will you escort me back our quarters?" Draco nodded. After a couple minutes, Helga looked towards the door. "Ginny will have reached her room by now. If you will excuse me." Salazar, Godric, and Dumbledore stood. Harry, Ron, and Draco jumped to their feet once they realized that they were expected. Helga stood. Draco turned with her and escorted Helga from the room. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat on the bed and sobbed. She wanted to lie down and cry but she could not because of the gown she was wearing. Tears streamed down her face as someone knocked softly on the door. 

"Ginny." Helga soft voice almost soothed Ginny but her next words ripped away the feeling. "Mr. Malfoy, please stop fidgeting." 

"Go away." Ginny called. She cried out when the crystal vase on the vanity exploded. 

"Ginny!" Helga called. "Are you alright?" Ginny crossed to the door and opened it. Helga looked her over for injuries then rushed inside. "Oh dear." Helga waved her hand at the vase and it repaired itself. Helga pulled Ginny into a tight hug. Ginny saw Draco shifting nervously outside her door. "My poor dear." Helga led Ginny to a chair and sat her down. "Mr. Malfoy. Come here please." Draco hesitantly entered the yellow room. "Speak." Helga's anger shocked and scared Draco.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. 

"Why do you hate Ginny so much?" Helga asked. She was gently pulling her fingers through Ginny's hair. Draco considered Helga's question.

"She is poor and loves Muggles." 

"That is not a good reason, is it?" Draco shook his head. "Please tell me the real reason."

"You had better tell her, boy. She hates being lied to." Salazar said from the doorway. Helga scowled at him.

"The truth is the best. So tell me the truth." Draco mumbled an answer. "What was that?" Helga asked. Draco blushed.

"I said I suppose I am jealous of her."

"Jealous?" Ginny asked. Draco looked away as he spoke.

"You haven't got money but you have love and friends. You have the loyalty and trust of so many people. You are happy." Ginny stared at Draco.

"You aren't happy? I thought you enjoyed creating pain." Ginny whispered. Draco laughed sardonically.

"I am not happy." Helga crossed to the student.

"Then find happiness. Family and friends are important but you have to be the most important one in your life." Salazar laughed. He rested his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Pleasure before pleasing…" He added. "I didn't listen to my own advice and I paid dearly." Helga looked away. Ginny saw the tears forming in her ancestor's eyes. "Helga shall we show them the portrait room?" Helga nodded. She turned to Ginny. 

"Will you allow me to fix your appearance?" Ginny nodded. With a wave of Helga's hand, Ginny's face was clean and her hair was neat again. "Lead on Salazar." Salazar scowled at Draco when he did not offer Ginny his arm. Ginny hesitated in taking his arm when it was finally offered. Only Helga's expectant look made Ginny rest her hand on the paler one. Helga and Salazar led the two students through the school and down into the dungeons. Ginny drew her cloak around her tighter as they descended deeper into the dungeons. Finally, they stopped in front of picture of a dragon. Ginny shuddered. The dragon in the portrait was horribly maimed. The dragon roared weakly at Salazar. Salazar seemed upset at the site of the painting. 

"My dragon! What happened?" Helga rested a small hand on Salazar's sleeve. The light pressure caused Salazar to look at her.

"Rowena and I were terribly old. We left the school in the hands of a headmaster. He tried to get into the portrait room. The painting sucked him in. He was fighting the dragon when Rowena and I finally made it back to the school. Headmaster Quincy had already hurt him so badly. We pulled Professor Quincy from the painting but your dragon would not let anyone in to heal him. I tried Salazar." Salazar nodded and looked back to the dragon. He knew Helga would not lie to him. 

"Mortimer. You should have let Lady Hufflepuff heal you." The dragon roared gently. "Could you still help him, Helga?"

"If he will allow me to heal him…"

"Mortimer, let Lady Hufflepuff help you." The dragon gave a feeble snort of smoke and then turned its back on Salazar. Ginny unconsciously stepped backwards when Salazar's face changed from upset to furious. Draco stood frozen in his place. "Mortimer!" Salazar's voice echoed through the hall. Ginny let out a cry of shock. Helga looked back at the two students. She turned back to the painting just as the surface rippled. Helga and Salazar both stepped into the painting. Ginny collapsed against the wall. Draco stepped closer to the painting to watch the action. Salazar appeared to be yelling at the dragon. Helga was healing it as Salazar distracted it. When it was fully healed, Salazar smiled at the dragon. It glared at Salazar. Slowly it turned towards Helga. It snorted and a burst of flame billowed out of its nose. The flame rushed towards Helga. She held up her hand and the flame forked around her. Draco had a newfound respect for the youngest founder. The flame ended and the dragon bowed to Helga and Salazar. Draco stepped back as the surface of the painting rippled again. As Helga and Salazar reappeared, Ginny stood up straight. 

"Now then." Helga said softly. "Shall we go in?" Behind her Mortimer's painting grew larger and larger. The dragon remained the same size and flew away as the ground dropped from beneath him. The bottom edge of the frame hit the floor and the top continued to grow. It finally stopped when the frame was big enough for the Hogwarts Express to drive through. The empty painting swung open. A large archway was concealed behind the canvas. Helga and Salazar crossed through. Draco started to follow but Ginny remained frozen. He turned to her impatiently. 

"Come on." He said coldly. Ginny shook her head. "Why not?"

"I can't." Ginny stepped away and her back hit the cold granite wall. "No…" She whispered. Draco looked at the sixth year in alarm. 

"Lady Hufflepuff!" He called. Ginny sunk to the floor, whispering no repeatedly. Draco hesitated before dropping to his next to Ginny. Helga rushed out of the portrait room and knelt next to Ginny on the other side. 

"Ginny… What's wrong, Ginny?" Salazar stood a few feet away. 

"He… He took me there. I woke up there. He attacked me."

"Who Ginny?" Helga asked softly. 

"That was the first time he used my magic to become solid…" Ginny whispered. 

"Ginny." Helga waved her hand in front of her heir's eyes. "Ginny, who are you talking about?" 

"Tom." Helga and Salazar exchanged confused looks. Draco watched the sixth year carefully. 

"I think we should get her back to her room." Salazar said. Helga nodded and moved out of the way. Salazar bent down and lifted Ginny's easily. Helga and Draco followed the tall founder through the school. After Draco opened the door, Salazar entered the founders' common room. Harry was waiting for Ron in the common room. He rushed over to Ginny. 

"What happened?" Ginny cried out when she saw him. Salazar set her down after she started to struggle. Harry looked confused when Ginny collapsed against him. She threw her arms around his neck before speaking.  
"Harry, you have to protect me." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's shaking body. He questioned the trio behind Ginny with his eyes. Helga shook her head. 

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I can't go in there." Ginny whispered. 

"Lady Hufflepuff, what happened?"

"We wanted to show Ginny and Mr. Malfoy the portrait room. She went into shock when she saw the inside of the room. She started talking about someone using her magic to become solid. Someone named Tom." Harry's face darkened. "Who's Tom?"

"Tom Riddle. He preserved his memory in a diary. He turned into Lord Voldemort." Draco scowled. "He is Lord Slytherin's other heir." 

"What did this Riddle do to Ginny?" Salazar asked.  
"He gained her trust through this diary. He used the magic she put into the diary to possess her. He used Ginny to control the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets as he had done when he was at the school fifty years before. The basilisk petrified several students including Hermione and Colin Creevey, Ginny's closest friend." Tears formed in Helga's eyes. "Riddle planned to take all of Ginny's magic and become solid. Then he was going to kill me and all the muggle-borns at Hogwarts." Salazar looked away. Helga's frown deepened.

"Salazar Slytherin." She said angrily. "Did you build some chamber and leave a basilisk in there?" 

"Helga." Salazar said sternly.

"Do not speak to me like I am a child. I am just as powerful as you are." Helga's tone was angry. Draco backed away from the pair. 

"Helga…" Salazar said softly. He gently put his pale hand on her shoulder. Helga shook off his hand.

"Salazar, how could you? Was the purpose of the basilisk to kill Muggle-borns?" 

"No. After I made my intentions known to leave the school, I had no way of getting the basilisk out. I sealed the chamber so only my heir could open it and deal with the basilisk. The story must have gotten twisted through time."

"That statue in there doesn't look like you." Harry said. Salazar shook his head. 

"It's the designer. It was built to hold treasure or private things. People must assume it is my likeness because of the stories. I promise you, Helga. I never intended the beast to rid the school of muggle-borns. I don't like them but I would not kill any student that attends Hogwarts." Helga relaxed a little but Ginny's soft sobs prevented her from calming entirely. 

"Mr. Potter, can you please escort Ginny to her room?" Harry nodded. He pried Ginny's arms off his neck and took Ginny to her room. Draco retreated quickly to his own room. Helga glared at Salazar. "You kept a dangerous beast in our school and you never told me."

"I did not want to worry you about something that was unimportant."

"How dare you! How dare you treat me like I am a child who needs your protection!" 

"You were a child-"

"Is that all you thought of me?" Helga asked softly. Tears threatened again. Her next words were soft. "Is it?"

"No, Helga. I love you." Salazar pulled Helga into a tight embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I am sorry, my dearest." Salazar looked up when Godric and Rowena entered the common room. Rowena's eyes were questioning and Godric's accused Salazar. "Helga. Godric and Rowena are here." Helga stepped out of Salazar's embrace and dried her eyes.

"What's wrong, my friend?" Rowena asked.   
"Some new things have come to light." Helga's words were barely above a whisper. "Ginny was possessed by Salazar's other heir. These are definitely the children from the prophecy." 

"What prophecy?" The founders turned and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What prophecy?" Ron insisted.

"When we are sure that Ginny is well, we will tell you." Helga said. Ron nodded. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny left her room silently. She removed her boots to make sure that they would not give her away. She walked quickly hesitating only once before opening the large oak doors and leaving the school. Ginny put her boots back on and moved swiftly towards the lake. The wind whipped her hair around. She pulled the cloak tighter around her. Unknown to Ginny, eyes watched her from a distance. Ginny wandered over to a large boulder and carefully climbed on top of the smooth surface. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and Ginny covered her face with her hands. Her watcher crossed the space between them.

"Perhaps you should get down." he said. Ginny started. 

"Go away."

"Get down and I'll go away." Ginny cautiously climbed off the rock.   
"Happy?" She asked coldly. She brushed past Draco before he could answer. She stormed off towards the castle. She looked up at the doors and saw Tom Riddle. "No!" She cried. She turned to run away but Draco caught her around the waist. He held her tightly as she tried to get away. "Let me go. It's him. He'll hurt me."

"You are hallucinating, Ginny. He isn't there. No one is there." Draco gently rubbed his hand down her spine. Ginny calmed beneath his touch. "It's alright." He soothed. He surprised himself by kissing the top of her head. Ginny looked up at him just as he went to kiss her head again. Their lips met and sparks jumped in both of their souls. 

"You hate me." Ginny said feebly. 

"No I don't." Draco kissed her again. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Her fingers found their way into his hair. She could feel his thin fingers on her back. She pulled away first.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "They will never forgive you."

"Who's they?" Draco asked. He actually sounded happy.

"Your parents, your housemates, and Your friends…" Draco's grip on Ginny loosened. Hurt flashed in Ginny's eyes as Draco stepped away. "My family will get over it. They will be glad to see me finally happy. But your family… They would not forgive you for being with a Weasley and a Gryffindor. I do not want to make you even more unhappy." Ginny whispered. Draco turned back to Ginny.

"Pleasure before pleasing…" Ginny stepped willingly into Draco's embrace. He wrapped his warm cloak around both of them. 

"How can we go from loathing to kissing in minutes?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"I'm not sure we ever loathed each other. I think we were just living up to expectations." Ginny looked up at him. "You were just another Weasley and I was a Malfoy. Now we are Ginny and Draco." Her sweet smile made him want to kiss her again. 

"I'm cold. We should go inside."

"I'll give you my cloak. You can have it all to yourself. I just want a moment longer." Ginny shook her pretty head. 

"What good will you do me if you are ill?" Draco gave in and the pair walked back to their rooms hand in hand. As soon as they entered, Ginny was pulled away from Draco. She watched in horror as Harry's fist connected with Draco's sharp nose. "No!" Ginny shouted. Hermione clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Quiet. You'll wake the founders. Ron and Harry will take care of him." Ginny struggled against Hermione's grasp on her arm and over her mouth. Draco was lying on the floor. Both Harry and Ron were standing over him.

"Stay away from my sister, Ferret. Or I will do worse than hit you." Ron kicked Draco in the stomach. Hermione let go of Ginny as the younger girl's arm got very warm. Ginny pushed Ron and Harry out of the way before dropping to her knees next to Draco.

"You idiots." She hissed.   
"What?" Ron asked.

"We were trying to protect you from Malfoy. We saw him follow you." Hermione said quietly. 

"If I needed your protection I would ask. I know what I am doing and I can take care of myself." Ginny turned to the prostrated boy next to her. "Are you alright?"

"My nose is broken." Draco's voice was muffled through his hands. 

"Move your hands." Draco shook his head gently. "Draco Malfoy, move your hands." Draco moved his hands. Ginny took out her wand and muttered a spell. "Better?" Draco nodded. Ron and Harry stepped backwards when Ginny stood and turned on them.   
"Ginny-" Ginny's murderous look cut off her brother. Draco stood with a smile on his face.

"Do not ever again presume to know what is best for me." She hissed at her brother. "And I do not need more family members who worry about me. I need friends." Ginny said softly to Harry and Hermione. "If I like someone then I expect you to be happy for me."  
"I'll be happy for you as long as isn't Malfoy." Ron said. Ginny stepped towards her brother but Salazar's merry laughter stopped her.

"Let's not hex the heirs to pieces, Miss Weasley."

"Lord Slytherin. How long have you been standing there?" Draco asked. He was mildly ashamed of having been hit with his house founder watching.

"Do not be ashamed. Mr. Potter swings like Godric and I have fallen to quite a few of Godric's punches." Both Draco and Harry blushed mildly. "I think it best if we tell you about the prophecy. Wait here while I wake the others. And do not hex each other while I am gone." Salazar went into Godric's room. Everyone tensed when Ginny raised her wand again but she only conjured several couches. The three seventh year Gryffindors frowned when Ginny sat with Draco. Hermione and Ron settled into the couch across from Ginny's. Harry plopped into the only armchair. Godric stumbled out of his room and sat in one of the couches. Salazar knocked on Rowena's door. She appeared at the door and nodded when Salazar spoke to her. She went back into her room as Salazar moved onto Helga's door. She opened it before he even knocked.

"I've been waiting." Helga swept past Salazar and sat on the couch with Godric. The students registered Salazar's disappointment and Godric's surprise. When Rowena joined the group her expression mimicked Godric's but she sat with Salazar. 

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked.

"I must ask you not to interrupt." Godric said. The five students nodded. "Salazar and I had an argument."

"About muggle-borns at Hogwarts…" Hermione said. Godric frowned at her. "Sorry."

"it's alright, Hermione. But no, the argument was not about muggle-borns. Salazar hated them but he was willing to teach anyone magical. The reason they argued is not-"

"Do not do that, Rowena." Helga said softly. "Do not tell them it is not important. Everything might be important." Rowena looked at her friend. 

"We are argued over my engagement to Helga." Salazar said. The five students wore identical looks of confusion. "I wanted Helga to leave the school after we married. Godric wanted her to stay."

"There were threats of great darkness falling over the world. Hogwarts would not be safe unless all four of us where there."

"So I made my intentions to leave the school known to my friends."

"And he broke our engagement." Helga's voice was barely above a whisper but the hurt in her voice tore at Ginny's heart. Salazar looked ashamed of his actions. 

"The night after I made my announcement our Seer came into the Great Hall. She was in a trance. She made a prophecy. A prophecy about you."

"Her exact words were 'A millennium will pass and complete darkness will threaten the world again. Five heirs to the powers of now will be the only hope of the world. The powerful three hold the fate of the world in their hands. The holy two will save those who need it. The five must stand up to the one who shares the blood of one.' We believe you are the five." Rowena added. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione."

"Who are the powerful three and the holy two?" Godric smiled.

"Always to the point, aren't you?"

"Yes." Ron said. He smiled at Hermione when she smacked his knee. 

"You and Salazar are similar in that way." Rowena smiled at the founder next to her.  
"If you think I will be offended, I am not. To be compared to such a smart person could not be an offense." Hermione blushed. "But the girl asked a question, Rowena, and you should answer."

"Oh yes. The powerful three… Based on the logic of lineage and history, I think it fair to say Harry, Ginny, and Draco are the powerful three." Ron and Hermione both looked disappointed. "That makes you two the holy two." 

"Do not be disappointed." Helga said. "I know it is hard but you are just as important. Tomorrow we will start training you. We do not know when the darkness will come but you must be ready."

"Off to bed." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke to Ginny's sunny smile.

"What are you doing in here?" His voice was thick with sleep. 

"Salazar said I could come in and wake you." Draco was lying on his stomach. Ginny could see the bare skin of his back and shoulders. 

"Would you mind waiting outside while I dress?" Ginny laughed.

"Are you nervous?"

"No. But I am worried about what your brother would say. I rather like my nose intact."

"It was Harry who hit you."

"Either way…"

"Alright." Ginny stood. Draco noticed that she was wearing a white gown with embroidery that matched her scarlet curls. "Do you approve?" Draco smiled and nodded. "I'll see you outside." Ten minutes later Draco emerged from his room wearing a red tunic and black pants. Draco glanced around the room before pulling Ginny into a kiss. She smiled against his lips. Helga coughed lightly from behind them.

"Rules of propriety have changed haven't they?" Ginny nodded. "Alright. Come along." Draco and Ginny followed. They entered a large classroom. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already there. 

"good." Rowena said when the trio entered. "I tried summoning Augustus's spirit but it just will not work. I will have to try and train Ron as well." 

"I'm sure Ron will do wonderfully. He and Hermione need to learn the same things." Rowena nodded at her friend. 

"The three of you are going to leave me here aren't you?" 

"We love you Rowena but you tend to get bossy when it comes to teaching." 

"I do not." 

"It is a moot point. Helga, Godric, and I are taking the students to the portrait room." Ginny tensed. Draco ran his thumb across the back of Ginny's hand. She relaxed at the reminder of his presence. Ron glared at Draco but kept his mouth shut. "In fact, Godric is waiting for us. We had better hurry." Rowena turned to Ron and Hermione and began their instruction. 

"Harry, would you escort me?" Helga asked. Salazar scowled as Harry agreed. Salazar followed Helga and Harry out of the room. Ginny hesitated before allowing Draco to pull her from the room. Ginny hesitated again outside the portrait room.

"Come on, Ginny. You are strong enough to handle this. If you can handle your brother, you can handle a room."

"He attacked me Draco. He used my own magic against me."

"But you survived and now you are going to help kill the bas-"

"Mr. Malfoy. A lady's ears are not meant for such words." Ginny blushed at the thought of the founders learning that she had used such words. "Come inside. Harry and Helga are waiting and Salazar looks like he is going to blow up my heir." Ginny tried to suppress a laugh and failed.

"What's so funny?" Salazar asked. 

"Lord Gryffindor said that you looked like you were ready to blow up Harry. That's how Draco feels about him too." 

"They are definitely related." Godric winked at Ginny.

"He's a wanker." 

"Draco Malfoy." Salazar said loudly. Ginny giggled. "Miss Weasley?" Ginny leaned against Draco as laughter shook her body. 

"Women…" All three men said at the same time. While Ginny was still laughing, Draco pulled her into the portrait room. Once she stopped laughing she noticed her surroundings. She smiled at Draco.

"Thank you." He smiled back at her. 

"Pay attention please." Helga said. Her voice echoed in the stone room. "We need to test your powers."

"Go ahead, Harry." Godric said. Harry nodded. He walked to the middle of the room. Godric began to chant. She couldn't hear his words but a bright red light erupted around Harry. After the light subsided, Harry looked at Godric. "Think about flying." Harry closed his eyes. Ginny gasped when Harry left the ground. He rose straight up. He opened his eyes and smiled. He leaned to the left and he flew to the left. 

"Amazing…" Draco whispered. Ginny smiled at him.

"Jealous?"

"A little. But I have my own special powers." Harry landed on the ground and stepped out of the center of the room. Godric congratulated his heir while Draco went to the middle of the room. Salazar chanted and green light erupted this time. Draco became visible seconds later. He turned to Ginny and waved his hand. She smiled as roses burst out of midair. Godric snorted.  
"Slytherins always were looking to charm the prettiest girl at school." Ginny blushed. Draco smiled at Ginny and she beamed at him. She reached for the flowers and they burst into flames. Salazar waved his hand and the burning flowers disappear. Ginny looked down. 

"Oh my." Helga said softly. "I remember encounters like that. Your turn, dear." Ginny took Draco's spot. The light around Ginny was white. She looked around in confusion. The other flashes had been house-colored. Ginny got nervous when the light didn't fade after a few seconds. She was hovering in midair. She could hear everyone calling her. They sounded far away. On the ground, Helga was nervous.

"This did not happen when I came in. My light was black." She told Salazar. He nodded. 

"Is there anything special about Miss Weasley? Anything that would make her different from Helga?" He asked Harry and Draco. Both shook their heads. A shadow passed over Helga's face. 

"Helga?" Godric asked.   
""I don't understand. I don't understand why-" Helga stopped when the light faded. Ginny's unconscious form was revolving in a little circle several feet above their heads. Everyone was silent as Ginny lowered slowly to the ground. Draco caught her once she was within reach. 

"Put her on the ground, Draco." Salazar said softly. Draco reluctantly laid her down. Salazar put his hand to her temple and muttered a spell. Salazar gasped as Ginny's memories flowed through his hand and to his head. 

"Lord Slytherin?" Draco asked when Salazar moved his hand. 

"I do not know. It was all flashes of Riddle's attack on her."

"Do you think the room might recognize her from before?" Harry asked. Godric and Helga exchanged worried looks. 

"As far as we know, she is the only one to ever have spilled blood in this room. Perhaps that is it." 

"Ennervate." Salazar said. Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She looked at all of the faces before returning her eyes to Draco.

"I told you I didn't want to come in here." She said softly. 

"What happened Ginny?" Helga asked. Ginny sat up and Draco wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I heard a voice telling me that I needed to be purified. Something about I couldn't help if I was tainted." Helga frowned.

"It didn't purify Salazar when he came in here. Or Draco…"

"We are Dark Wizards, Helga. We aren't tainted, we are pure evil. Miss Weasley is a Light witch who was possessed by evil."

"Draco is not evil!" Ginny said angrily. She bowed her head in embarrassment at her anger. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be. It might be true that Draco is not evil but it is true that he is a Dark wizard." Salazar answered. 

"Are you alright, Miss Weasley, or do you need to go back to your room?"

"Women are must stronger now, Godric. They are not as sheltered as I was."

"I'm alright." Ginny said. Draco helped her to her feet but he kept his arm around her waist. She leaned her head against Draco's shoulder. Helga turned away. The scene was too familiar. 

"Go ahead and try your magic, Ginny." Harry prompted. Ginny closed her eyes. With a wave of her hand the room was transformed into a rose garden. 

"Show-off." Draco whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly. Helga cleared away the garden and turned to the three students.

"We are going to work on controlling the flow of the magic and learning new spells." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later six exhausted people trudged back to their rooms. Ron and Hermione were already collapsed on two of the couches Ginny had summoned the night before. 

"And we have class tomorrow." Harry yawned.

"You had best be off to bed then." The founders each said goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Hermione groaned.

"I am so sore. Ron did you have to throw me across the room?"

"I told you I aimed at the book but I was off." Hermione rose and walked away. Ron chased after her telling her not to go to bed angry. She slammed the door in his face. He growled at the door and marched off to his and Harry's room. Harry ran after his best friend, looking drained. Ginny stood and joined Draco on his couch. He smiled into her hair as she rested her head on his chest. 

"They are a funny bunch." Draco said dryly. 

"I thought you loathed them."

"They are not my favorite people but I'm not sure I loathe them as I thought I did." Ginny giggled. 

"The new Draco Malfoy…" Draco wrapped his arms around the girl's slender waist. They sat in silence. Soon Draco realized that Ginny was sleeping. Her rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salazar paced his room for hours after parting ways with Helga. He looked at the clock Draco had transfigured for him. 

"2 am. Helga will still be awake." Salazar stormed into the common room. He froze when he saw Ginny and Draco asleep on the same couch. He glared at his sleeping heir.

"The rules of propriety have changed, Salazar. According to the standards of the society they live in, they have done nothing wrong." Salazar frowned at Helga. "They can even kiss without being betrothed." Salazar considered Helga's words before crossing to her and kissing her gently. Helga relaxed into the kiss but pulled away soon after the kiss started.

"Helga-"

"Please do not do this. I can only resist you once." Salazar leaned down and kissed Helga again. 

"Forgive me for being stupid." Salazar said when they separated. Helga stayed within his warm embrace. 

"I forgive you. But right now we should get our heirs to bed." Salazar nodded and walked over to the couch. Gently he pried apart Draco's grasp on Ginny. He lifted the girl with ease. She stirred slightly but remained sleeping. Draco awoke with a start. Helga was there to soothe him. "Salazar is taking her to bed. I suggest you go to your own bed. You have classes in a few more hours." Draco nodded. After being assured that Ginny was sleeping soundly in her room, he went to his own room. Salazar and Helga parted for the night with another kiss. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny threw herself into one of the couches in the founders' common room. A frustrated sigh escaped through her lips.

"Bad day?" Draco drawled.

"Unbelievably bad. How was your day?" Ginny sat up so Draco could sit next to her. 

"Not bad." Ginny looked at her watch and stood. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny watched the door for Draco. Dumbledore had set up a smaller table for them in the corner. The founders would be joining them once they were disguised as visiting professors. Ginny stood and waved when Draco walked through the door. He was with Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Blaise said something to Draco who smirked at Blaise. Ginny crossed the room to him.

"Dra-"

"Oh look. It's the littlest weasel." Ginny's heart dropped into her stomach. "Looking for brains or money, weasel?" Tears stung her eyes. She dropped her gaze to her hands. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"The headmaster asked me to tell you that the visiting professors will be joining us for dinner. Since you are Head Boy, he would like you to sit with them."

"And have to stomach four Gryffindors in the process… I don't like so." Draco sneered. His heart was breaking but he had to keep up appearances. "Tell your precious Muggle-loving Headmaster I wouldn't if hell froze over." Ginny glanced up at Draco in horror. His eyes were not the warm gray she was used to but hard as stone. Ginny turned and fled with the sound of Slytherin laughter chasing her. Tears flowed down her face as she plopped into a chair between Harry and Ron. Both boys looked at her in concern.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Harry asked. She shook her head before dropping in to the table with a loud thud. All three older students winced. 

"What's wrong?" Ron comforted Ginny awkwardly. She mumbled her response into the table.

"What?" Hermione's jaw dropped as Harry and Ron shared confused expressions. "It must be a girl thing." Ron added.

"She said Malfoy just insulted her." Ron and Harry jumped up in anger. The four founders arrived at the table.

"What's going on?" Salazar asked. He had the same slow drawl as Draco and Ginny looked up hopefully. Salazar tried to smile at her but failed. Ginny returned her head to the table. The entire group winced. 

"I'll kill him." Ron hissed. He tried to walk away but Godric grabbed his arm and forced him back into his chair.

"There will be no violence." Helga said sternly. "WHat is going on?"

"Malfoy just insulted Ginny." Helga's eyes hardened.

"I'll kill him." She said viciously. Her expression changed quickly to surprise. "I didn't mean that. I just get that way about my children and descendents." Salazar rested his hand on the small of Helga's back. 

"I'll speak to Draco." Salazar swept away from Helga. He had borrowed some of Snape's black robes and they billowed as he crossed the room. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco smirked at something Millicent Bulstrode had just said. His smirk faltered when he saw Salazar crossing towards him. 

"Which of you is Mr. Draco Malfoy?" Everyone around Draco tried to shift away from him. Draco stood stiffly.

"I am Draco Malfoy."

"I would like to talk to you. In private…" Draco nodded. As he walked away, he heard the whispers from his housemates. He followed Salazar into one of the anterooms off the entrance hall. As soon as the door shut, Salazar smacked the back of Draco's head. "Are you stupid?" He growled. Draco rubbed the back of his head.

"What?"

"I heard about the encounter with Miss Weasley." Draco frowned.

"She shouldn't have-" Salazar smacked Draco again. "OW!"

"Do not try to blame this on her!" Salazar growled. "When you kissed her you made a vow to make her more important than your friends or family. When you love someone that others around you consider the enemy, you must choose between them and her. You cannot have both." Salazar's voice was low and dangerous. 

"I just did." 

"You did not. You did not see her, Draco. She forcefully pounded her head onto the marble table. The pain in her head was nothing compared to the pain in her heart." Draco's confidence faltered. "You must decide, boy. You can have only one."

"I… I spent the last 6 years building relationships I could manipulate and a reputation that has gotten me very far."

"Love will not be manipulated. And reputation will not warm your heart and soul." Salazar answered softly. 

"I will not be forced to decide." Draco said feebly. 

"You must. You must decide who you want more. The people you can manipulate or the one you love."

"I don't love her. I like her." Salazar chuckled.

"You love her as I love Helga. But you should not make the same mistake I made. You only find one true love and you have few chances to keep her. And even the heir of Slytherin is no exception." Salazar left the room after squeezing Draco's shoulder gently. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched the door intently. The founders had returned after dinner but the four Gryffindor students had not. He had questioned the founders and got no answers. Draco glanced at his watch. It read 'Too late to be awake.'

"I'd like the real time." He growled. The watched flashed three in the morning before turning off. "Stupid watch." 

"Does this mean you need a muggle watch?" Ron said coldly. Draco glared at him. 

"Where's Ginny?"

"Haven't you done enough to her?" Draco leapt to his feet. He froze when Harry entered the room with Ginny in his arms. She was sleeping finally. Hermione shut the door and hurried to wake Helga. Harry set Ginny on one of the couches before summoning a blanket for her. Draco felt a tug at his heart when he saw her tear-stained face and pained expression. He started for her but Harry blocked his path.

"Move, Potter."

"No." Draco glowered at the Gryffindor. "Leave her alone, Malfoy. She's cried enough over you." Harry's words made Draco step back.   
"You didn't stop to think that she might be hurt, did you?" Ron's cold voice invaded Draco's brain. "I don't know why but she likes you a lot. I was worried about it but now I'm not. I think you cured her of the disease quite effectively."

"Ron." Hermione hissed. Draco ignored the older Gryffindors. He looked over Harry's shoulder at the sleeping girl. She looked troubled. 

"Listen, Malfoy." Hermione spun him around. Her anger shocked him almost as much as his own regret. "I don't like you. You are a horrible man with no regard for anyone but yourself. But I love Ginny like a sister. She's the only one I might ever have. So you will apologize or I will hex you into the next century. And after that you will leave her alone. Harry, Ron, and I don't want to see her heart again as you are sure to do." Draco looked over the shorter Gryffindor and saw Helga. She looked upset with him as well. 

"Alright." Draco agreed. "I'll apologize in the morning. Good night." He turned and disappeared into his room. Helga had Harry lift Ginny and carry her to bed. The other three Gryffindors went to bed when they were assured of Ginny's safety and health. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny nodded numbly at Draco's stoic apology. As Ron led her away from the Slytherin, Ginny glanced over her shoulder. Draco's straight form did nothing to lessen her hurt. He didn't seem the least bit upset about the end of their relationship. She looked away when Salazar joined his heir. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched Ginny closely. It was nearly three weeks after Draco's apology and she still seemed unhappy. She was looking over the homework the founders had given. 

"Are you alright, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.

"It still hurts. I think that I might have loved him." Harry nodded. He pulled Ginny into a light embrace. 

"It will stop eventually Ginny. You moved on from me and you'll move on from him." Ginny blushed. 

"Thanks." Ginny pulled away and returned to her homework. Harry went back to his own work, occasionally glancing at Ginny to make sure she was ok. He opened his mouth to speak again but an explosion outside interrupted. Ginny and Harry jumped to their feet and raced to the window. People moved aside to let them through. Harry and Ginny looked pained when they saw the burning Quidditch pitch. 

"No." Harry whispered. He sprinted for the portrait hole. Ginny followed after looking at the flames for a moment longer. Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall. People were trying to get out and professors were shuffling them back inside. Professor Dumbledore found the four Gryffindors quickly. 

"Voldemort has attacked the school." Ginny looked up at the headmaster. "The founders agree that this is the anniversary of the day the prophecy was made. It is your time." All four Gryffindors exchanged worried looks. "The school is in your hands. You command and we shall follow." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. Ginny stepped away from the group. She started chanting. 

"Evnath cands morier tomnas videl." Ginny glowed bright white before rising up. Her voice echoed as she spoke in English. "Attention please." Everyone in the packed hall turned to the floating sixth year. "We must ask your help. Please go to the library." Professors started shooing people to the library and Ginny returned to the floor. The four founders appeared when the hall was empty except for Dumbledore and the four students. 

"Good work, my dear." Rowena said warmly. "But we have more than one problem." 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

"Our time here is almost over." 

"What does that mean?" Harry asked nervously.

"We cannot help you save the school, Harry." Salazar said softly. Ginny's stomach dropped. "The five of you are on your own."

"Where is Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here." Draco's voice was hard and cold like stone. "Voldemort is waiting for Potter outside. My father owled to me and told me to lure you out." Harry nodded.

"Hermione and Ron, you need to get the students to safety. Ron you should know of some secret chamber or room to hide them. Anyone sixth year and up can help if they desire. We will not force anyone to fight. We will wait to see if we have a lot of people."

"What about the Slytherins?" Ron asked. Draco glared at him. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny was quicker.

"If they are still at Hogwarts they need to be protected. They won't know where they are anyway. Portkey the students to the hiding place. If a Slytherin wants to join our fight, we cannot deny them. We will need lots of help." Hermione and Ron nodded. They hugged Harry and Ginny before hurrying away together. Harry turned to Draco and Ginny. 

"We need a plan."

"Fighting Voldemort with a plan will end in someone's death."

"Yeah, his." Harry answered Draco. Draco scoffed. "What?"

"You can't storm out and kill him. The spell they made will only work if the caster has a clear view of where his heart should be." Draco gestured at the founders as he spoke. "There will have to be fighting to get that chance. We'll have to fight him and the Death Eaters."

"Hermione and Ron will have cast a protection spell on the people who come. They can fight off the Death Eaters."

"How many people do you think will come, Potter? How many people will risk their lives?"

"My Gryffindors will come." Godric boasted. "They are brave and will fight for good, no matter the cost."

"My Ravenclaws will come. They are intelligent and know that darkness can not be allowed to win."  
"My Hufflepuffs will come. They are loyal and will not let their friends, classmates, and fellow Light wizards and witches fight alone."

"My Slytherins will come." Draco gaped at his house's founder. "They rebel against orders." Ginny smiled sadly at the founders. Their frames looked less solid than before. 

"Our time here will end in a few moments." Rowena said unnecessarily. "We will leave you with our blessings." She stepped forward. Her voice echoed in the silent entrance hall. "I leave the five with the blessing of intelligence. May they always have the knowledge to triumph for Hogwarts and good."   
"I leave the five with the blessing of bravery. May they always have the courage to stand for Hogwarts and good."

"I leave the five with the blessing of cunning. May they always find a way to accomplish their goals for Hogwarts and good." Draco frowned at his fading ancestor.

"I leave the five with the blessing of loyalty. May they always remain loyal to the five and to Hogwarts and good." Helga's words had just finished echoing when the founders started to disappear. They waved as they were consumed from their feet to their heads. 

"We need any professor willing to fight. We need to set up a hospital wing in the Great Hall. Four professors or seventh years with medical training should stay behind." Harry said to Dumbledore. Harry waited nervously for Dumbledore's reply.

"Alright. I'll see to it." Dumbledore walked away.

"Who out of the three of us is strongest?"

"Physically or magically…" Harry glared at Draco.

"Magically." He growled. 

"Ginny." Ginny blushed slightly. Draco was struck by how beautiful she was when she blushed and even when she didn't. 

"Ginny should do the spell then. We have to get you a clear shot of Voldemort's heart."

"What if I do something wrong?" Ginny asked nervously. 

"You just have to say the spell. You know it better then I do. Just remember to open your hands." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead. She relaxed at his touch and Draco had to fight back the urge to pummel Harry. 

"What am I going to do, King Potter?" Draco spat.

"Stop Draco." Ginny's small voice shocked him. It was the first time she had spoken to him in nearly 3 weeks. "We need to work together. No matter our feelings, our loyalty to Hogwarts and to the safety of the wizarding world is more important." Draco stared at the girl's pretty face before she turned away.

"Malfoy, you and I will try to distract Voldemort so he will be vulnerable." Draco nodded curtly. The pounding of footsteps turned the heads of the three students. It appeared that every sixth and seventh year from every house was coming down from the library. Sure enough Hermione and Ron were the only two missing. One person from each house stepped forward. Ron and Hermione had told them to pick house leaders so the orders could be spread more effectively. "What's going on?" 

"Granger and Weasley said to pick house leaders. We are the leaders." The Ravenclaw leader, Terrence Boot, said. Ginny smiled. 

"The intelligence blessing…" Harry nodded.

"Alright." The three heirs surveyed the leaders. Justin Finch-Fletchley was the Hufflepuff leader, Neville Longbottom was Gryffindor's leader, and Blaise Zabini was Slytherin's leader.

"Zabini?" Draco was amazed that all of the Slytherins had come.   
"We hate taking orders from Voldemort. If we have to follow someone, it will at least be someone we respect. We will obey your orders only, Malfoy." Draco smirked. 

"I have only one order. Obey the orders give by Potter and Weasley." Zabini flinched. "You walked into it, friend."

"I did, didn't I…" Zabini nodded in acquiescence. "You win." Ginny admired Draco for a moment before Harry spoke. 

"It will be dangerous. Your job is keep the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts. The only rule is that you cannot use the Unforgivable Curses." Dumbledore reappeared with most of the professors. Four went into the Great Hall and the rest joined the crowd in the entrance hall. "Alright. It is time." Harry, Ginny, and Draco turned to the oak doors. Ginny looked up at the taller boys on either side of her. A simple prayer flashed through her mind.  
"Keep us from harm." She whispered. Draco looked down at her and tried to smile. But she wasn't looking at him and never saw his pathetic attempts. The large doors swung open with a wave of Ginny's hand. The three heirs marched outside. Harry could see the glow of Voldemort's red eyes. The Dark wizard's voice magically resounded over the land. 

"Three, Potter? You think three of you can defeat me and my Death Eaters."

"We will defeat you, Voldemort. And our army will defeat your death mongers." Harry's voice was heard clearly without magic. The students and teachers spilled out of the school. 

"Crush them but do not kill them. I might want some slaves." Voldemort yelled. The Death Eaters charged forward. Hermione and Ron appeared next to Harry as the black mass moved closer to the school. 

"No Unforgivables." Harry said. Only the five heirs remained on the stairs two minutes later. 

"It's now or never." Hermione whispered. Ron kissed her passionately. Everyone except Draco exchanged hugs and farewells. Ginny turned to Draco and hesitated.

"Weasley." Draco said. His voice held no emotion. 

"Be careful Draco." 

"You too." Ginny ran down the steps. She pulled out her wand and started charging towards Voldemort. Harry and Draco ran after her. Hermione and Ron started to help the others defend the school. Ginny skidded to a stop when she reached the empty zone between the fighting and Voldemort.

"Ginny…" Harry and Draco stopped next to her. 

"This isn't right. We aren't school children charging off to fight Voldemort. We are The Five." Ginny waved her hand. Harry and Draco looked down and smiled. 

"Medieval clothes?"

"It is who we are now." Ginny turned back to face Voldemort. Her white gown was embroidered with black and yellow threads. Ginny was surprised at the white gown. Everyone else's clothes were in the colors of their ancestors. Harry's tunic was gold and red and Draco's was silver and green. Ron's tunic was yellow and black and Hermione's gown was blue. In the middle of the fighting, Hermione and Ron smiled at the change. "Let's get this over with." The three advanced on Voldemort in a line. He snarled at them. 

"Couldn't do it alone, Potter? Need help did you?" Voldemort's eyes swept over Ginny and Draco. "And what help you brought… A girl and one of my own." Ginny's eyes accused Draco but he denied the accusation with an almost unperceivable shake of his head.

"We have come to kill you, Voldemort." Harry said loudly. Voldemort cackled.

"I cannot be kill, boy. I will live forever. But try your best." Voldemort shot a spell at Harry. He flew above it and hovered there. "Flying spells are illegal now, Potter. You'll end up in prison." Draco used his distraction to throw a body-bind spell at Voldemort. It bounced off of Voldemort's shoulder and Draco ducked beneath it as it flew back at him. "You have turned against me…" The Dark wizard hissed at Draco. "You will pay." Harry shot another spell at Voldemort. The Dark wizard tried to fight both of the boys at the same time. Ginny raised her hand and started reciting the spell. 

"Onith fiert hugts thest muliat fogor imnath." A bright white light shot out of Ginny's hand and was absorbed into Voldemort's body. Voldemort stopped trying to fight Harry and Draco and turned to face Ginny. 

"What did you do, girl?" He asked coldly. Ginny stared at him defiantly. His lips curled in a inhuman smile. "It will cause me great pleasure to use you to make me an heir. Salazar Slytherin's line must continue." A spell shot out of his wand and hurtled at Ginny. She tried to move but it hit her. Her hands and feet were quickly bound together. Ginny dropped to her knees. Harry and Draco were both frozen. They continued to see and hear but they could not move. Anger flashed in Draco's eyes as Voldemort walked to Ginny. He ran a scaly finger over her smooth cheek. Ginny's scared eyes glanced towards Harry. "Potter can't help you know. He will get to watch as I take his girlfriend as my lover and then you will watch while I kill him." Voldemort stumbled backwards when a white light shot out of his chest. The ropes binding Ginny fell away. She quickly freed Harry and Draco with a wave of her hand. Harry and Draco both stepped backwards against their wills. 

"I killed you." She said softly to Voldemort. He now had a red, gold, blue, bronze, yellow, and black lights flowing from him. A silver light burst out of him. A sneer twisted Draco's lips.

"And she's my girlfriend." Draco said as a green beam burst through Voldemort's heart. The dying Dark wizard rushed at Ginny. She fell over as Voldemort burst into dust and ash. Draco ran over rushed over to her, dropped to his knees, and pulled Ginny into his lap. Hermione and Ron hurried over to the trio. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She was on her knees and feeling for Ginny's pulse. "She has no pulse." Ron collapsed to his knees. Harry gaped like a fish. A single tear slipped down Draco's cheek and landed on Ginny's cheek. A bright light glowed over Ginny's heart. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. Draco smiled at her.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled weakly at him. "And I am sorry I let my ridiculous belief system get in the way."

"I love you too." Draco bent his head and kissed her gently. Her hand tangled in his hair. When they separated for air, they saw the faces of the three other Gryffindors. Harry looked pleased, Ron looked ready to murder, and Hermione looked like she was unsure what to feel. "Is he gone?" Harry nodded.

"You did a great job, Ginny." He added. Ginny smiled. 

"We should get Ginny inside." Hermione said. The younger girl shook her head.  
"There are more injured people. We need to tend to them. We also need to make sure the Death Eaters are properly restrained." Draco helped Ginny to her feet. Ginny quickly ran to one of her classmates who was crying out in pain. Tears stung her eyes when she recognized her best friend, Colin Creevey. "Colin?"

"Are you an angel?" He asked softly. Ginny shook her head.

"It's me, Ginny." Ginny noticed the long gash across her friend's chest. Blood was flooded out of his small body. 

"Ginny…" He whispered. Colin blinked several times. "I can't really see you. Hold my hand." Ginny squeezed his hand tightly. She tenderly pressed it to her lips. "Bye, Gin."

"Bye Colin." Tears flowed freely down Ginny's face. Draco closed Colin's eyes and helped Ginny stand. Colin was the first to die but certainly not the last.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco walked out of the funeral hand in hand. They had just buried the last of the students lost in the battle. Blaise Zabini was responsible for Pansy Parkinson's arrangements since her parents were locked in Azkaban. Ginny hesitated in the magical graveyard.

"Ginny?"

"How could so many good people die while so many bad people lived?" Ginny looked angry. "Why couldn't one of the Death Eaters die instead of Colin? Why did Pansy die when she fought for good, not evil? It doesn't make sense." Ginny turned into Draco's tight embrace. He held his sobbing girlfriend. 

"I don't know Ginny." Draco kissed the top of her red curls. "But I do know that they gave their lives so that we could have a world free from idiots like Voldemort. We will live happily ever after." 


End file.
